The World Of Disney II: The Revolution Of Darkness
by Tristan C
Summary: My friend Morgan puts in the tape and sucks us all back to the World Of Disney and Walt informs us a dire situation and it's The Grand Finally all over again times 1000! All curse words censored with #
1. Morgan Finds The Tape

"I don't mind being confined  
to LA state prison  
cause I would drive with DUIs  
I cause some collisions  
they tell me now that my appeal has been denied  
and that the sentence is now bonified  
how bout a chill that wont insult my severe pride  
like somewhere on upper west side  
with a waterslide oh no  
even though they say I'm shady  
I am really so refined  
I need a cleaning lady  
I cant do time  
Robert Blake and O J Simpson  
they both get off scott free  
I drive without a license  
they throw the book right at me  
it sucks to the highest degree  
haaa haaa  
I went ape on a sex tape  
the guys all went ga ga  
now I must make my jail escape  
I miss my Chihuahua  
my friend Nicole drove down that freeway the wrong way  
she'll probably get parole then float away  
because she ways zero  
even though I've got the glamour  
even though my clothes are fab  
they throw me in the slammer  
Brittney gets rehab??  
They put me in big house  
sounds like a movie pitch  
heiress goes up the river  
ends up as somebody's b#tch  
they can't do this to me I'm rich  
aaah aaah  
and now I am digging a ditch  
aaah aaah  
my roommates a woman named Mitch" sang an animated Paris Hilton on screen.

"That was the most disturbing thing I've ever seen," Morgan said.

"So, Paris have you learned your lesson?" asked Mickey Mouse on screen.

"Sure have Mickey; I'll never drive without a license again."

"Sometimes I have to remind myself it was real," I said turning over my crown.

I was babysitting again and I invited my friend Morgan over to help. I hid the defect Pooh video so Morgan wouldn't suck us back in. Ashley was dancing with Clay looking very elegant in their regal clothes from the World of Disney. We all had on our royal clothes and crowns we could hardly wear them without our parents snooping. It had been a whole month since we went to the World of Disney and every time I babysat it took all our will power to not put the tape in.

For my birthday I got blonde highlights and other stuff but now I looked good with my gold crown.

"You are right this Paris Hilton Goes to Jail is totally screwed up, Disney is off their rocker," I said.

My cell phone rang and I dashed downstairs and answered it.

"So, Tristan(Laugh) Are you on…(snicker) um.. The Black Pearl? (full-blown hysteria)" my mom giggled.

"What do want?"

"I was just making sure… (snicker) Maleficent wasn't attacking you!"

"Look mom I"

"I'm sorry, your Dad called and said the line was not in service and it did the same to me so I called your cell."

"Love you, Bye!"

"BYE"

"Tristan!" Morgan shouted.

I heard glass shattering and screaming from upstairs. When I got up there a yellowish electric shock was sucking half the room in.

"What happened?" I screamed hanging on to the banister.

"I spotted a Pooh movie I'd never seen and put it in. Then, even though the tape was out it showed Paris and Mickey, then Mickey asked me if I would help them fight and the shock came!" she said slipping away from the armoire.

"AHHHH!" she screamed being sucked in.

"On the count of three let go!" I screamed to Ashley and the boys.

"ONE!"

"TWO"

"Here we go again!"

"THREE"

We let go and disappeared into the television.


	2. Who POed Elmer Fudd?

We were dumped into the same desert as before Morgan was being pulled up towards the giant ball of light in the sky.

"TRISTAN! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND HELP ME!" Morgan screamed floating closer to the ball.

"I'll call you!" I yelled as she was sucked in.

We fought to get to the floating door before getting sucked up. I kicked the door in and helped the others inside.

"Windy day isn't it?" Walt Disney said.

"Tell me about it," I said.

"You know there's a reason you're here again," he said.

"What is it?" Bailey asked.

"I could tell you…" Walt half said.

"But then it would be too easy for us," I said.

"Exactly," he said, "It wasn't an accident that Morgan found the tape, it was magic. Even though it's a defect it was enchanted and it followed you because you are the chosen ones."

"Why is it the innocent kids are always the chosen ones?" I asked.

"So let's go through the door," I said straightening my crown.

"Not that door," Walt said, "Follow me."

He led us down a million turns and different hallways until we came to a red door identical to the thousands of other red doors in this vast maze of hallways. As we walked I said, "You should've never mad Paris Hilton goes to Jail."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because it's to mature for little kids," I said.

"Okay, when you get back to the real world it will have never existed," he said.

"Cool," I said.

"You'll need your swords and bow and arrows but not until later," Walt said as Excalibur appeared at my side.

"That you'll need," he said opening the door.

"Go to the Ink and Paint Club you'll find Genie and Jessica whom I _know_ you're familiar with," he said pushing us through.

"Good luck!"

We were in an alley that wasn't animated and the sun was setting over hills and palm trees. The door slammed and when I tried to open it, it zoomed up to the sky disappearing over a big sign reading "Welcome to Hollywood."

"Wait a second, Ink and Paint Club, Hollywood, Jessica, we're in Who Framed Roger Rabbit!" I exclaimed.

The door reappeared and Walt stuck his head out.

"Good Job! The password is 'Walt sent me'," he said.

The door closed and zoomed upwards.

"What?" Kole asked.

"I don't know," I said as a gust of wind made a small post it hit my forehead.

"Ink & Paint Club Toon Revue 1397 Sunset Blvd," I read.

-000-

"This is the place," Clay said.

I knocked on the door and a slit opened up and animated, menacing eyes stared at us.

"Password?" a deep, growling, grizzly voice asked us.

"Walt sent me," I said.

He opened the door and he was a gorilla in a suit.

"Nice monkey suit," I said laughing.

"Wise a#s" he growled.

"I forgot this movie had cussing," I said.

I opened the big doors to reveal a stage and tables. We walked up to a table right at the foot of the runway part of the stage. As we did Jamie Lynn Spears walked on stage and drums started.

"Hey yall I'm gonna sing yall a bit of my new song the reproduction rap!" she said.

"There's a thing above your peter connects your whizzer to your pooper

It's the prostate- it's like a pipeline

It's got an itty bitty clock that makes you pee on time!"

"Wow I did not need to know that," I said as Jessica Rabbit walked on stage.

I spotted Genie at a table with Roger Rabbit, Eddie Valiant, and Elmer Fudd.

"Hey, Tristan, Bailey, Ashley, Boys," Genie said

"Hello, hello, hello plplplease sit down," Roger said.

"Who are day?" Elmer Fudd asked apparently annoyed.

"They are honorary Prince's and a princess just look at their crowns. Don't be so testy Fudd," Roger said as our royal clothes changed to t-shirts and shorts, but our crowns remained.

Honestly, we looked retarded.

"Qwiet Woger Wabbit you're wucky I don't shoot you," Elmer said.

"We'd better get going," Genie said.

"Nice to see ya Roger," I called.

"A pleasure," he said.

Jessica waved 'bye' to us as we left and I was so distracted I didn't see the black and white woman selling cigarettes bump into me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Betty Boop!" I said surprised.

"Oh, no problem your highness good luck! Boop Boop Bee Doop AHH!" she said.

_I wonder what she means by good luck?_

"Genie, what's going on?" I asked.

"The Revolution has begun," he said showing us in a mirror.

There were dark forests and Villains running wild.

"Aw crap!" I said


	3. How It All Began

"So tell me what exactly happened again?" I asked Genie.

"When Mickey took me and the others into the real world to save you," Genie said pointing to Ashley, "His castle was left unguarded and the Cornerstone of Light was infiltrated."

"The Cornerstone of Light?" I asked.

"King Mickey's and Queen Minnie's castle, Disney Castle, is the most magical point in all of the Enchanted Kingdom. In a secret ungrounded room lies a six foot tall giant crystal ball, which is the Cornerstone Of Light. The Cornerstone of Light is a sacred relic of Disney Castle. It is a large sphere made of visible and solid-looking light. It is held in the Hall of the Cornerstone, at the base of Disney Castle. It is the defensive mechanism that defends Disney Castle from falling into darkness. It once held in Timeless River while Disney Castle was being built, on Cornerstone Hill. The Cornerstone of Light has the most powerful magic this world or any other has ever known. It also holds the Garden of Good and Evil. Only the purest of the pure can enter the Cornerstone of Light but only enchanted royalty can change anything."

"Enchanted royalty? And what do you mean by changing anything?" Bailey and I asked.

"First of all I don't know how the villains even entered the Cornerstone's chamber because there is a powerful force field blocking any evil from entering the chambers. We think Mad Madam Mim transformed into a virus, infected Piglet and when Piglet when to King Mickey to take him to the Cornerstone Of Light for healing she exited Piglet through a sneeze. She probably infected him with maligalitamocterosious, the same disease Merlin infected her with. Anyway, once inside Mim summoned Maleficent from the ashes and Maleficent went to work on the scales."

"What scales?" Kole asked.

"Yeah, you never mentioned any fish," Clay said.

"No, the scales of good and evil. There are two sacred places in the garden. One is a group of statues of women with their backs to each other. You know back to back. Anyway those are The creators when a new movie or story is created they come alive and magically dance the land of that movie into existence and bringing the characters from that movie or story into the Enchanted Kingdom. Every character enters through the Cornerstone of Light except the villains. The appear from a magical, evil storm that's what makes them want the Cornerstone so bad is because they know it holds power to create, destroy, and change worlds. This brings us to the second sacred place, The Statues playground. There are flowers, two swings, benches, and a medium sized pond. There is a small wooden bridge leading to the island tiny island in the middle where a statue of a little girl holds two plates, one is the plate of good, the other is the plate of evil. They are perfectly balanced and the girl can be awakened by a person of power placing their hand on her forehead and kissing her there. Then, that person can manipulate the scales and throw the Enchanted Kingdom out of balance."

"Let me guess," I said, "Madame Mim, as in purple haired lunatic Mim? Summoned Maleficent who awakened the little girl and lowered good and made evil higher?"

"Correct which in turn made some of the good characters go bad. Then, they awakened The Creators and forced them to make a powerful castle for the Villains and let it have as much power as Mickey's. So now a whole other dark part of the Enchanted Kingdom exists. It has a Black Forest, and horrible, evil, despicable things. It is pure evil and the magic equivalent to Mickey's castle. They call it The Tragic Kingdom. And even worse they have a force field around Mickey's castle so no good can get in, most of the magic in the Enchanted Kingdom is being depleted because they have Mickey's hat, and good innocent characters, heroes even, are going bad."

"Why can't King Mickey just remove the villain's force field?" Ashley asked.

"Well, because they've kidnapped him. Queen Minnie, Duke Donald, and Master Goofy all have went away. Nobody knows where they are!" he said.

"So we have to find Minnie, Goofy and Donald and do?" I asked.

"The reason Morgan is here is because she teeters between good and evil so much so she could be classified as a full fledged villain with power equivalent to all the fairies, staffs, tridents, Mickeys wizard hat, and genies put together. You also teeter between good and evil and your obsession with villians would classify you as evil but your innocence balances out the good."

"Oh crap, so your telling me I could be a villain if I knew about how to make bombs or babies or cast spells or even if I hated everything in the world or wished death uppon somebody that I could be hanging with the bad guys?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Yup," Genie said.

"Darn it!" I screamed.

"Speaking of Morgan didn't you say you would call her?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah," I said, "But where the heck are we?"

We were in the middle of a dark scary forest. The tree's were old and dead. A full moon was shining up ahead and bats darkened it. I flipped open my phone to call Morgan and saw it was midnight. Somewhere in a the distance a large clock struck twelve. I dailed her number and waited. It rang and rang and rang. Right when I was about to give up she answered.

"Hello?" Morgan asked.

"Morgan! Oh thank God you're okay! Where are you?"

"You'll never beleive it! I'm in The Nightmare Before Christmas!"

"Are you sinking through the ground?"

"No, I started to but then four multicolered pixies came and made me Clay!"

"Clay's right here."

"Not your cousin, claymation type clay."

"Oooohhhh!"

"Stay where you are we're coming to get you. Where exactly are you?"

"I'm at the Bubbling Cauldron it's a bar for the people here, the Vampires and I are having Bloody Mary's mines an O negative because I'm under age. I must be at least 52 years dead to have one and I'm only 12 hours dead."

"Your dead!?"

"Well that's what I automaticallly assumed when I sprouted fangs and couldn't see my reflection or when sunlight felt like acid. So yeah I'm dead."

"You're not dead, look stay there we'll come and get ya so have a few more and we'll se you later okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye"

"Click"

CLICK

* * *

"Are we in the Hundred Acre?" Ashley asked pointing to Piglets house.

It was boarded up and dark except for one small light coming from a door on a small, porch/balcony thing.

"I wish I had a grappleing hook," I said to Genie.

I shot the sleek silver claw in the air and it grabbed onto the porch. It was hard getting up there but when I did I tapped on the glass.

"Hello? Piglet!" I whispered.

The doors flew open and there stood Piglet with a cork gun.

"Oh d-d-dear. I'm t-t-tearribly sorry to scare you, Tristan," he said.

Piglet led me down stairs to open his door to let the others in. But I didn't see Genie transport them in while I was unlocking the door.

"Some of the others have been turned dark and I'm afraid," Piglet said.

"Afraid of what?" I asked opening his door.

"That," he said pointing at the black snarling Pooh.


	4. Holy Shrap!

"Holy Sh…" I could barely say before Pooh lunged at me.

"AHHH!" Ashley and the others screamed.

Piglet rushed them upstairs as the new black Pooh tried to claw me. He didn't have soft yellow fur anymore it was thick, black, and matted. His eyes glowed as red as his shirt and he had long claws.

"POOH! STOP IT! It's me Tristan! Your friend!" I screamed.

He stopped and looked at me.

"Abscedo turpis Diabolus pario," Pooh said in a devilish voice swinging his head back and forth for the last part.

"You will pay deeply for returning," he said.

I looked outside to see a black Tigger with dark purple stripes looming in the doorway. They ran deep into the forest until I could no longer see them.

"What were you gonna say?" Bailey asked.

"Holy Shrap," I said telling him about a word I made up at my birthday party.

"What's Shrap mean?" Bailey asked.

"Nothing you need to know of now," I said.  
"Piglet, do you want to come with us? You'll be safer," I said.

"S-s-sure," he said.

"Genie I wish I had my backpack," I said.

It appeared and Piglet hopped in the back.

As we started walking deeper we came across a figure blocking the path. It was Tigger except he was totally black with white eyes. Then, a black fog swirled around him and he turned normal. But then, he started growing bigger and bigger. Finally, he became a snarling Tigger and multiplied into three large, snarling Tigers. He lunged forward.

"Genie I wished we each had a four-wheeler!" I said.

Instantly a black, yellow, blue, green, and pink all appeared. We hopped on as the three tigers turned into five. I cranked mine up and we went sailing over hills and through the dense forest.

"Tristan Watch out!" Piglet screamed as one of the rabid Tigers' lunged at us.

I sped up and my cell phone rang, it was Morgan.

"Tristan, Jack Skellington was just in the woods and saw kids on four-wheelers being chased by tigers. Is that you?" she asked.

"Yeah!"

"When you come into Halloween Town we'll close the gates behind you," she said.

"Okay," I shouted as everything became clay except Piglet.

-000-

When we reached the gates of Halloween Town they were immediately dropped.

"Are you okay?" Morgan asked as I got off the four-wheeler.

"Yes," I said.

She slapped me across the face.

"That's for not trying to save me," she said.

"Oww," I said rubbing my stinging face, "But this is your favorite movie didn't you have to slap me."

She slapped me again.

"Oww, what was that for?" I asked.

"I hate it when you're right," she said.

-000-

I explained to Morgan what was going on and Genie informed us that we needed to go to Wonderland and steal the Queen of Heart's crown.

"Where is the way to the castle?" I asked no-one in particular.

"Which way?" Bailey asked.

"It depends on which way you want to go," the Cheshire cat said.

"That way leads to the Mad hatter," he said.

"No," Morgan said.

"Or the March Hare," he said.

"I want someone who's not mad," Bailey said.

"Well that's hard I'm mad, you're mad, we're all mad here," the cat said.

Anyway we stole the crown and Genie transported us into some room. He led us up a walkway to a wall of leaves. It dropped down to reveal a vast garden in the courtyard of a giant castle. We were walking out of a lawn sculpture shaped like Cinderella's castle at The Magic Kingdom. I put on the crown as instructed and Minnie, Donald, and Goofy appeared. Minnie had a crown and a red and pink dress on. And Goofy and Donald nodded before they were attacked by the kids.


	5. The Cornerstone of Light

Goofy and Donald bowed and Minnie just stood there blinking at me and Morgan.

"Excuse them, these are our friends Tristan and Morgan," Donald said.

Wow Donald considers us his friend.

"Oh, Tristan! The King told me all about you in his letters. He said you're a very brave young man," Minnie said.

"So do you know where he is?" I asked her.

She shook her head sadly.

"Now there's something I would like you all to see. Would you please escort me to the audience chamber?" she asked

We nodded.

"Oh, I forgot to warn everyone else in the castle about the danger! We must be sure they're hidden somewhere safe!" Minnie said.

"Okay we'll go tell them," I said.

"The whole castle!?" Donald asked.

"We just gotta split up Donald," Goofy said.

"I'll make sure everyone knows what's going on," Morgan said.

"No Morgan, you'll just get lost," Donald said.

"Okay, then we'll stay with the Queen," I said.

"Good," Donald said.

"All righty then, see ya later!" Goofy said.

Goofy and Donald turned and ran.

"Um, the audience chamber, right ma'am?" I asked Minnie.

"Yes, Tristan. Let's be on our way." Morgan said.

"Genie take the rest back into the hedge castle."

We walked towards the white walls to a ramp that led to an outside hallway. A bid red door stood shrouded with shadows.

Minnie said, "Tristan touch Excalibur to the door."

As I did a jolt sent us a foot back and the black shadows turned to pink glitter with a purple mouse head about leg high.

"Just one moment," Minnie said holding out her hand.

"As soon as the trouble started, I made sure to seal this room."

A bright pink light shone and the glitter disappeared. And a little door opened at the bottom.

"Now then… shall we?" she asked.

Morgan and I nodded. And we walked in.

The audience chamber was a huge white room with a long red carpet and one golden thrones. I just noticed everything was like Kingdom Hearts, animation wise. The little dark goons began to appear and Excalibur appeared at my side. Morgan started shooting orbs out of her hand and when we defeated them all more appeared.

"Give me a break," Morgan said.

Minnie pressed a button and the pedestal the thrones sat on moved and a immense bright light shone and destroyed the goons.

"Whoa," Morgan and I said looking at each other.

A big hole was where the pedestal was and a staircase led to a dark doorway deep at the bottom of the steps.

"The room below is called 'The Hall Of The Cornerstone'," Minnie said.

"Our castle has always been safe from worlds that are evil…thanks to the Cornerstone Of Light which we keep down there," Minnie said walking nearer to the staircase.

Morgan shot out an orb of light and stared amazed.

"The Cornerstone has given you many powers," Minnie said.

"The Cornerstone… Of Light?" Morgan said as Minnie started walking down the stairs.

"Genie told me and I told you remember?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," she said running after Minnie.

I ran up to her and opened the door for Minnie.

-000-

We walked into a room covered in thick black thorns much like the ones from Sleeping Beauty. You know, the ones surrounding Aurora's castle. On an enormous white pedestal a giant crystal ball sat. It had festering darkness inside and a green molecule looking thing. The once white room was shrouded in dark. Goofy and Donald walked in behind us and were examining the thorns.

"This is the castle's cherished Cornerstone," Minnie said walking up to it, "Ohh but look. The thorns… They must be the work of someone very evil."

I turned to Morgan who mouthed the name of a Disney Villain I knew very well. I nodded.

"I wonder what this could mean…" Minnie said.

As I walked up to her green fire arose in front of the Cornerstone forming into a transparent Maleficent. She had her back turned to us.

"Maleficent!" Donald cried as she turned around.

"No way!" I said.

She looked us over and grinned manically. "Well, well, well. What have we here…? If it isn't the wretched Excalibur holder, and his pitiful lackeys!"

"What!?" Donald cried charging towards Maleficent, "Now you're gonna deal with me!"

"All in good time," Maleficent said as Donald charged right through her slamming into the pedestal.

"I promise you'll be able to partake of my vengeance. But you must be patient," Maleficent said.

"Just what are you doing here, Maleficent?" Queen Minnie asked.

"Ah, Queen Minnie. Radiant, as always," Maleficent said bowing, "I'm here on a property venture. I want this castle for my own. However, it's a bit too "bright" for what I have in mind. I suppose I'll just have to fill every room with my personal touch of darkness," she said reaching out to touch The Cornerstone of Light but was shocked or repelled.

"You'd better stop right now if you know what's good for you," Minnie said.

I pulled out Excalibur and Morgan held out her hand.

"Ooh, how frightening," Maleficent said sarcastically, "Very well. I'll stop… Just as soon as the castle belongs to me!" she said disappearing into fire and laughing evilly.

"What a hag," I said.

"_But I still love her_" I thought to myself.

"Nothing like this has ever happened before. I looked through all the records in the library, but I couldn't find a single clue," Minnie said.

"Ohhh!" Goofy shouted, "We should go ask somebody who know lotsa stuff that ain't in any book!"

"Merlin the Wizard!" Donald shouted.

"Yes! That's perfect!" Minnie said, "Merlin just might know something about this mess. Let's ask his advice!"

"We saw him in town yesterday, right?" Goofy asked Donald.

"Yeah, let's go," Donald said.

-000-

We walked into Merlin's cluttered little cottage.

"Anybody home?" Morgan called.

"Merlin!" Donald screamed.

"The castle's in danger!" Goofy shouted.

Merlin appeared behind us in a puff of blue smoke.

"What is all that racket?" he asked.  
"Ho-ho! I thought-oh, it's you! It looks like you've learned a bit since the last time I saw you," He asked.

"Really!?" I asked.

Donald let out a cry.

"Wait a minute! Let's talk about the problem! It's Maleficent! She's back!" Donald screamed.

"Where? Inside the castle!?" Merlin asked.

"Yep! And thorns, too," Goofy said.

"Oh, dear…" Merlin said.

"Maleficent wants to take over the whole Enchanted Kingdom, and make it evil. She filled the Hall of the Cornerstone with giant thorns and all this shadow," Donald said.

-000-

Queen Minnie stood in the dark Hall of The Cornerstone alone looking at the Cornerstone when she heard Donald say, "There's shadows in every part of the castle!"

Then, Donald, Goofy, Morgan, Merlin, and I appeared.

"What?" he said realizing where he was.

"Perhaps, I'd better just see for myself," said Merlin walking towards the cornerstone of light.

"Mm-hmm…interesting…" Merlin said.

"What's happening Merlin?" Minnie asked.

"This is not good. In fact, I'm afraid, it's quite serious," Merlin said.

He turned to face us and cleared his throat.

"Look into the Cornerstone, what do you see?" he asked Morgan and I.

"I think I see a door," Morgan said.

"Barley," I said.

"Think more evil," Merlin said.

I took a deep breath and let the darkness in the room come flooding in. I could see the door clearly now and so could Morgan. It opened up for us.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A doorway to the Garden Of Good And Evil," Merlin said, "Someone in that world is responsible for what's going on in this castle. Of that I'm certain," Merlin said.

"You have no idea," Morgan and I said.

"Now, one more thing. You're heading into a very special world. While you're there the nature of that world may tempt you to do something very dark. You must resist that temptation at all costs!" Merlin explained.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked.

"You'll know soon enough. I have faith in you my friends!" Merlin said.

Minnie gasped as Morgan and I slipped through the glass easily and into the Garden.


	6. In the Garden of Good And Evil

As we stepped out of the Hall of The Cornerstone we were in a short space smothered with black and green fog with the door we saw earlier in front of us. I nodded at Morgan and we stepped through it. The garden had blue skies with small dark clouds. I wouldn't call it a garden, but whatever. It wasn't flowers, and statues, and pumpkins, it was a big maze. The maze had three entrances.

"This is where we split up," Morgan said, "I'll take the middle one."

"I'll take the one on the left," I said.

"If I find the Statue's Playground first I'll find some way to get you and if you find it do the same," she said.

I nodded and headed down the path. After many twists, turns, dead ends, and bumping into Morgan two times I made it to the center of the Garden of Good and Evil. I called Morgan to tell her. Somewhere, quit far away I heard a cell phone ringing.

"Hello?"  
"It's me, I've found it."

"Can you give me directions?"

"No, but hold on."

"Okay."

CLICK

I had an idea. I walked over to the nearest bench and stood up on it. I went to 'Pictures' on my phone and hit timer for three seconds. Then, I chunked it into the air as hard as I could. It came down with an overhead shot of the maze with me in the bottom left-hand corner and Morgan in the top right-hand corner. I sent it to her and I heard a faint voice say "I'm on my way!"

I sat down on the bench and I felt someone sit down beside me. I turned to see a see through Maleficent sitting there. I wanted to jump to my feet, but I couldn't.

"Hello, Tristan. I'm not here to hurt you. I know you're my number 1 fan and I don't want to kill you. I like you, you've got potential. You could be a great Villain. Or a great King," Maleficent said.

"King?" I asked.

"Yes, I could make you King Of The Enchanted Kingdom, all you'd have to do is convince Morgan to tip the scales, and kill the old King," she said.

"I like the sound of that, but Kill Mickey! I don't think…"

"Nobody except me knows where Mickey is so you could blame it on me. And Morgan could rule as the Queen."  
"HOLD UP! As in marriage!?"

"No! You would be partners and you would have to take out Queen Minnie and you could make all the Enchanted Kingdom Villain Central like you've always dreamed of."

"I don't think I could convince Morgan."

"Leave that to me, just bring the little stone wretch to life and tip the scales even more."

"But what about Pooh?"

"You really care about them don't you? Very well, I will return Pooh and his posse back to normal. Goodbye. Morgan approaches."

Maleficent faded away as Morgan entered the playground. She shivered.

"It's chilly out here."

"Morgan, how would you like it if we ruled alongside the Villains?"

"It would be kinda cool."

"All we have to do is tip the scales in Maleficent's favor and kill the King."

"For some strange reason I'm okay with that, Okay!"

We walked to the center of the lake and brought the girl to life.

"Hi little sweetie," Morgan said in a fake southern accent, " Would you mind tippin' them scales so the one that says 'evil' is higher than the one that says 'good'?"

"Yes ma'am," the statue said moving her arms.

"Thanks darling," Morgan said lifting her hand off the girl letting her turn to stone, "Goody two shoes."

"Yeah," I agreed.

We started walking and I said, "When we get back Minnie will ask us to find Mickey and when we do, we'll kill him and Minnie. When you see Ashley and the boys darken their conscious by giving them a touch of evil."

-000-

"So, will you please find Mickey?" Minnie asked.

"Yes ma'am," I said smiling slyly at Morgan.

We had made Ashley and the boys a hint evil and Minnie was escorting us out of the newly made force field around the castle and told us we could enter any time. I made sure Genie was in the lamp before I started talking.

"What are we supposed to do, kill Mickey?" Bailey asked.

"Precisely," I said.

Me:  
I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a warthog's backside  
But thick as you are, pay attention  
My words are a matter of pride  
It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking kings and successions  
Even you can't be caught unawares  
So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer  
Bailey:  
And where do we feature?  
Me:  
Just listen to teacher  
I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues  
And injustice deliciously squared  
Be prepared!  
Spoken  
Clay: Yeah, Be prepared.  
Yeah-heh... we'll be prepared, heh.  
...For what?  
Me: For the death of the king.  
Kole: Why? Is he sick?  
Me: No, fool-- we're going to kill him. And Minnie too.  
Bailey: Great idea! Who needs a king?  
Kole (and then Clay):  
No king! No king! la--la-la--la-laa-laa!  
Me: Idiots! There will be a king!  
Bailey, but you said, uh...  
Me: I will be king! ...Stick with me, and  
you'll never be bullied again!  
Clay, Kole and Bailey: Yaay! All right! Long live the king!  
All : Long live the king! Long live the king!  
Full song again  
All: In tight, crisp phrasing and diction  
It's great that we'll soon be connected.  
With a king who'll be all-time adored.  
Me: Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board  
The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is  
You won't get a sniff without me!  
So prepare for the coup of the century  
(Oooh!)  
Be prepared for the murkiest scam  
(Oooh... La! La! La!)  
Meticulous planning  
(We'll have powers!)  
Tenacity spanning  
(Watching TV for hours)  
Decades of denial  
(Eww my hands are sticky)  
Is simply why I'll  
(Let's go kill King Mickey!)  
Be king undisputed  
(Aaaaaaah...)  
Respected, saluted  
(...aaaaaaah...)  
And seen for the wonder I am  
(...aaaaaaah!)  
Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared  
(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)  
Be prepared!  
All:  
Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!


	7. Morgan Takes One for the Team

"I think I'm going to like being evil, are you?" I asked Morgan.

"Honey, I was already evil to begin with!" she said as we started laughing.

We walking long somewhere where the woods were dark. Everything was regular animated too. Over in the shadows I saw a short stout figure leaning against a tree. The figure charged at us and tackled Morgan. Who was the figure? None other than, Witch Hazel.

"Witch Hazel! GET OFF OF HER!" I screamed.

"YEAH! GET OFF ME YOU CRAZY OLD BAT!" Morgan screamed.

Witch Hazel looked at me with her green eyes and scowled, for a moment they flashed black.

" Sic him Beelzebub!" Witch Hazel shouted.

Out of no-where a broom flew down and started beating me up.

"Effingo Malum Virga Iam!" Witch Hazel shouted.

Instantly Beelzebub duplicated and duplicated until there were two holding each person down and one beating them up. I watched helplessly as Ashley and Bailey were being smothered and Morgan took a severe beating to the ribs.

"She's evil!" I screamed.

"No duh!" Morgan shouted.

"I can see it in her eyes."

"You stop it now you deranged old bat!"

A tiny pink head peered out from my backpack.

"Oh dear, oh da-da-da dear!!" Piglet said.

A Beelzebub picked him up and doubled.

"Blast her Morgan!" Bailey yelled.

"It'll kill her!" Morgan yelled.

"No it won't," I said, " I get it blast her with light!"

"Okay, should I blast the Beelzebubs?" she asked.

I nodded as I saw the two Beelzebubs got ready to play baseball with Piglet as the ball.

"Since we're dark won't my powers be?" she asked hesitating.

"I don't know just try it!" I yelled.

She concentrated as rays of light shot out of her hands. They collided with Witch Hazel and a shadowy aura surrounded her and the Beelzebubs. The light pushed away the shadowy aura and the Beelzebubs disappeared. Only one remained and the shadowy aura dispersed between all of us and as it passed through me I felt colder, but more powerful.

"Thank you," said an amazed Witch Hazel, " Beelzebub! Onward!"

She hopped on the broom and they flew off right as Maleficent appeared in flames.

"Idiots! Bumbling Fools!"

"Ma-ma-Maleficent!" Piglet squealed hiding in my backpack.

Blue smoke rose from behind me forming Genie. Maleficent waved her hands in front of Genie freezing him in time.

"Whoa!" we all said.

"That is only a small portion of my powers. I am far more powerful than Walt could ever conceive! Why did you remove the darkness? She could have helped us. And by your aura I can tell it was divided between you all.You still have some good in you, but that can be fixed. Morgan's powers are of light, but if you focus your energy you can make them dark. Tristan, Excalibur is meant for light, and I want you to have dark powers. Every movie you go to you will hear a villain's song. It will be download to your I-pod and you will have that Villain's powers. And if it is mortal, you will become as evil as them. Their is also a suitable wand for you. It is hidden where the lands are dry. It is far below ground in a cave. Here are my powers," she said pointing at me.

I was shrouded in darkness for a second, then I felt cold and full of hate. That didn't matter I felt indestructable.

"I have to leave, _teenagers_ approach," she said the word teenagers as if it tasted bad.

She disappeared as I heard a girl say, " Troy! Wait up!"

Then, Zac Efron appeared.


	8. High School Music

"Oh god!" I said.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"We're about to enter the teen romance slash Paris Hilton drama world of High School Musical," I replied.

"What's going on?" Gabriella asked.

"We were in a fight, and I have to pee," Ashley said.

"Okay there's a bathroom at East High," Troy said.

"East High!" Bailey squealed.

"Yippee! East High! Wildcats! Grr!" I said sarcastically slow.

"So, is Kelsi there?" Morgan asked.

"Yes," Gabriella said.

"Good, I've been wanting to change a few notes of her piano work," Moran said.

"She has written some romantic work," Troy said.

"But you…" Gabriella said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Bleh! Romance makes me sick," I said gagging.

"What's wrong with love?" Gabriella asked.

"I hate love! Love is bologna. Anybody who believes in love is just falling prey to the cruel game that it is," I said.

"Bad-break up," Morgan explained.

"Well he doesn't have to be so, mad about it," Troy said.

"I have the right to be bitter!" I yelled.

"I gotta go pee!" Ashley yelled.

"Me too!" Bailey, Kole, and Clay announced.

"Come on!" Troy said walking behind trees.

-000-

"So is _Danielle_ going to make any special appearances?" Morgan teased.

"Why don't you shut-up?" I asked.

"Well is she?" Morgan asked offended.

"Not unless a portal sucks her up, because I," I lowered my voice to a whisper, " am going to be king and I'm not going to let her put sunshine on my dark parade."

"You're deranged," Morgan said.

"And proud of it!"

By then, we were walking through the halls of East high, and we all took a bathroom break.

"I'm starved," I said.

"Zeke got a job in the kitchen and he can whip up some mac and cheese or something," Troy said.

As we walked towards the cafeteria we heard Moonlight Sonata waft through the halls.

"That would be Kelsi," Troy said, " recently she's been real shady and kept to herself and her music is so sad and a little creepy."

"I think she's been turned," Morgan said.

"Oh," Gabriella said.

"I'll meet you in the cafeteria, get me a bowl of mac and cheese," Morgan said following the music.


	9. Foreshadowing

We sat at a table in the East High cafeteria scarfing down mac and cheese. Chad had come to sit with us and it struck me as odd as to why so many kids were here, but no teachers. Taylor McKessie was flirting with Chad. He started to get up to talk to her as Morgan walked in the room with Kelsi.

"Don't even try to talk to her. Love is a joke with, no punchline," I said.

"Issues," Morgan said.

I started to hear footsteps. It sounded like someone in high heels. The cafeteria doors burst open as Sharpay strutted in the room. She walked up behind Bailey.

"Um, excuse me," she said as Bailey didn't hear her, "Small person!"

"Yes?" Bailey asked turning around, "Sharpay!"

"You are in my seat munchkin."

I stood up and willed my self to grown one foot taller to reach her height.

"Listen up Foo-Foo, I'm gonna be king of this wretched kingdom very soon so I'd watch it if I was you. But hey you're a villain, you've got spunk, I like that, kid. Now, you will sit there," I pointed to an empty seat next to Troy.

"Hey Troy! When's the big game?" she asked ignoring me.

Her cell phone rang and she read a text message.

"Yesterday," Troy answered.

She looked up from her cell phone.

"Well, good luck," she said walking away, "Tootles!"

"You got any ranch?" asked Bailey.

"Why?" Troy asked handing him a bottle of Hidden Valley.

"I like to put it on my mac + cheese," Bailey said squirting it on there.

"Eww!" Ashley squeled.

"For once, I agree with you," I said.

"Tristan!" I heard someone yell.

It was Kelsi, she was holding Piglet's hand.

"While ya'll eat I'm going to teach Piglet piano," Kelsi said leading him down the hall.

"We leave at two!" Morgan called after them.

"Since when did you make the plans, we can stay here as long as we want," I said smugly.

"Since when did you not want to got to Paris, we can stay there as long as we like," MorgaN FIRED BACK.

"Paris?!"

Morgan nodded.

"We leave at two," I shouted excitedly.


	10. Quoth the Raven, Nevermore

Somewhere on our way to Paris we stopped in the middle of the woods. It was growing dark, but if we hurried, we could reach London by nightfall. I sat down on a rock and unpacked the red East High drawstring book bag Troy had given us. I pulled out the seven toasted panini's that Zeke made and Genie heated them up. My chicken panini was delicious and the virgin Bloody Mary's weren't half bad. Then, I had to go. I got up and wandered down a path.

"Where 'ya goin'?" Morgan asked.

"I gotta _go_," I said.

"Oh," she said biting her panini.

As I was walking I came to a clearing with a white column the height of Bailey with a bust of Pallas on it. I went and as I started walking back a crow came out of now-where and landed on the bust.

"Rawk!" It called.

"Hello there. What's your name?" I asked.

"Nevermore!" the raven cawed.

It startled me that this simple raven could talk, but hey, this is Disney.

"Who sent you?" I asked.

"Rawk! Nevermore!"

"Well goodbye," I said turning to leave.

As I did the raven swooped down and landed on my shoulder. It leaned close into my ear.

"Nevermore! Rawk!" It screeched.

"Bah!" I yelled in surprise.

"Rawk! Nevermore!"

"You want to come? Well, I guess every villain needs a pet."

-000-

"So why is there a crow on your shoulder?" Morgan asked.

"Well I found a bust of Pallas while walking and on the way back he," I pointed towards the crow, " landed on it. I asked him his name and he said 'Nevermore' and then he followed me back. So I figured he could be my pet."

"Like Edger Allen Poe's The Raven," Morgan muttered, "What's your name?"

"Rawk! Edger Allen Poe! Rawk!"

"That settles it," Morgan said.

"What?" I asked.

"Hi name is Edger."

We started hearing cars and saw a huge clock tower looming in the distance.

"Welcome to London, Poppit," Morgan said with a British accent.

"Ello Poppit, I think I'd like a spot of tea. Cheerio then," I said in a British accent.

We broke down in a laughing heap before starting down the hill.

"How you doing back there Piglet?" I asked.

"F-fine, b-but Edger's scaring me," he stuttered from the back-pack.

"Genie, can you get us a room some-where?" Morgan asked.

"I know some people how about the Radcliffe's?" Genie said.

"Sounds good to me," I said.

"I hope you don't mind dogs," Genie said.

"Why?"

"They've got 101!"

* * *

**Hi It's Me! I'm gonna do a Q and A session at the end of every chapter. So write a review with your question and name and I'll answer!**


End file.
